


Breakthrough

by Kharons_Shotgun



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: "光影仍在移動，詭譎地散於床邊，而氣溫是微涼的，涼得足夠讓他能感受到血液是如何轉冷，以及如何凝結。"舊文重貼。PTSD/短期失憶提及。





	Breakthrough

  
  
  
　　天似乎已經亮了。  
  
　　當光線透過薄紗，穿越不怎麼繁厚的廉價窗簾灑落於胸前時，那難以察覺的暖度印在鎖骨上，隨布料飄動的碎影在肌膚間游移。米利安被眼瞼上的微光喚醒，紫色偏灰的頭髮零亂地散在枕頭上，喪失了平時那股簡潔與整齊。  
  
　　他幾乎是毫無知覺的醒來，像意識仍被留在夢境之中。全身都過度恍惚，在晨曦間顯得異常不真實。米利安偏頭看向窗外，想在視線被光線籠罩之前捕捉些什麼，然而這空蕩又毫無色彩的房間內沒什麼值得他捉住。  
  
　　緊接著，那個過程開始了。那個他自從住進這裡後，每天都要上演一次的過程。毫無預警卻熟悉無比，米利安總是在事情發生後才想起一切的起因，但那似乎與一開始就憶起毫無差別，因為感受是對等真實的。  
  
　　起初是一份細微的刺疼在手指末梢蔓延，若不仔細留意還容易誤以為是過度粗糙的床單在蹭刮指節，但接著在他想收攏手心避開那股不適感後，僅僅半分鐘，那感受便化為激烈劇疼，張狂且猛烈的往手臂竄升，像是每根指節與每分血肉都被重物碾碎般，而鮮血濺得到處都是，在床單上、地板上、衣服邊緣與胸腹前肆無忌憚地流著。液體浸濕層層布料，他只能任由那些過度沉重的痛楚掌控身體，一遍又一遍反復。  
  
　　沒有人在房間裡，或至少以他的直覺判斷來說，沒有任何活物在附近。縱使如此，米利安仍下意識止住聲音，那是他在戰場上被長久訓練出來的耐受力，又或一種精神上的制約：露出脆弱在軍隊中向來都是不必要的。於是這份過度駭人的經歷就這麼持續了十分鐘左右──期間米利安沒有任何餘裕關切時間流逝，畢竟單單只是不讓自己昏厥就耗去了所有心神，更遑論保持對於周遭的感知。  
  
　　光影仍在移動，詭譎地散於床邊，而氣溫是微涼的，涼得足夠讓他能感受到血液是如何轉冷，以及如何凝結。  
  
　　然後他聽見了。就在他以為自己會失血昏厥時，米利安清楚聽見有聲音從遠處傳來。縱使如今判斷力被折磨得所剩無幾，那卻不影響他清晰得突兀的聽覺──那是一種很清脆的聲音，像鏽釘鬆脫掉落於地面上，或指尖來回在金屬面敲擊，力道果斷卻十分輕盈。接著房門被毫不猶豫的打開，聲音逐步靠近，對方並未散發出迫害的意味，卻依然讓被踏入領地之內的米利安感到不安：他如今甚至連自己身在何處都毫無頭緒。  
  
　　「放鬆。」那個聲音說，語氣無疑是命令。米利安的喉頭處在過度灼疼與乾啞之間，連片面的拒絕都難以出口，因此只能在勉強照做之後感受到一股沁冷刺入體內，並藉由一股酒精氣味推測自己現在似乎是被注射了什麼治療藥物；畢竟如果這是處刑的話，連酒精也不會費神用上了。  
  
　　疼痛並非頃刻瓦解，但那不算緩慢的速率也足夠讓米利安感到解脫。痛感被強制從表面推回體內，蟄伏於指間的微麻漸漸消退，最終回歸沉睡。  
  
　　米利安舉起右手往床單探去，棉白薄單是一陣乾冷。縱使痛楚如今已平息，他卻能隱約感覺到那只是在等待下一次的爆發而已，「別想太多。」幫他注射藥物的男人說，聲線十分冷，彷彿他單是透過米利安的舉動便能知曉一切。米利安不予理會，試圖舉起另一邊的左手，這次那聲音又開口，少了點耐性：「別動。你沒事。」  
  
　　這下米利安才終於側頭去看床邊的人。光線落於他們身上，破裂成無數透明碎片。他吃力地移動頸椎，讓視線向上，而那位在身側的男人總算完整進入他視野。西裝襯衫與領帶之上是鮮豔的紅髮與銳利雙眼，那莫名冰冷的視線正投向自己，融入層層光影中。  
  
　　問句從他口中傳出。米利安聽見自己過度低沉的嗓音在殘破中找不到定點，徒增可笑與落魄。他想不到有什麼好說的，卻有太多想問，種種融合起來就變成『發生什麼事』短短五字。  
  
　　那個男人聽見後只是垂下眼瞼，視線投向他左身側。片刻後，或許有好幾分鐘那麼久，對方的聲音才過度雲淡風輕的於空氣間散開：「你的左手被截肢了。」  
  
　　恍若是在追尋影子移動的方向一樣，那人見他沒有任何反應後，又繼續說：「你正在經歷心理上所造成的生理迫害，也就是認知落差而產生的疼痛與記憶錯亂，」紅髮男人瞥了他一眼，朝床沿坐下，雖然重量並沒有在床單面上壓出太多摺痕，卻讓米利安間接注意到對方手上拿的針管標籤只草寫了食鹽水幾個字：「你已經被截肢第四天了，而且有嚴重程度十分浮動的創傷症候群與封閉傾向。」  
  
　　那人絲毫沒有要遮掩標籤的意思。  
  
　　瞬間，米利安想要逃離。  
  
　　那份疼痛是無比真實，就像深深刻印在神經裡，他還能感受到方才血液是如何流瀉、如何浸染週遭，以及如何帶領那些令人發狂的痛楚佔領心智。他皺眉，在疼痛過後第一次感受到無助蔓延，或許現在的他並不是獨自一人，此刻那份堅毅卻難以遏止的在對方話語下層層瓦解。  
  
　　截肢，創傷，封閉。  
  
　　每個單字都像是新灌入腦海裡一樣，逐節播放著。  
  
　　在他還未釐清思緒、各種疑問與情緒仍充斥於腦中時，對方的發言又再次讓米利安困惑不已：「──我真討厭你每天早上都記不得我是誰的樣子。」  
  
　　那語氣帶著從進房至今第一次散發出的細微情感，像是各種隱忍在僵持之下都到了臨界點般，隨時準備潰散，米利安卻無法理解這句話的涵義，只因先前那些太過駭人的字詞佔去了他所有思緒。  
  
　　不過這似乎也沒有任何影響了，因為在那人突然放下針筒、將赤裸的手掌探入他頸窩後，所有的疑惑也瞬間停擺。那過度纖細的手肘壓在他寬廣胸膛上，紫灰髮絲因手指的探入變得更加散亂。  
  
　　「也該想起來了吧。」那人說。表情依然冷漠，此時卻抹上了一層米利安無法解讀的東西。  
  
　　這是他首次有機會好好看著眼前的人。齊平的紅色劉海以十分俐落的線條落於眉上，瞳孔則是淺淡卻乾淨的榛棕色。瑣碎片段在那對瞳孔的帶領下逐漸浮現，痕跡卻輕得難以捉住，彷彿方才初醒時由窗外透入的光線一樣恍惚。那人的名倏地梗於喉間，彷彿隨時都會在突破那道隔閡之後脫口而出──  
  
　　當那個男人終於忍不住以急躁又霸道的方式吻上他時，看著眼前垂散的紅絲，米利安只感到一陣椎麻。他忍不住收攏那如今已不存在的左手，將對方方才的忠告完全拋諸於腦後。思緒中仍充斥著太多破碎的事實，只是這些都不及他內心猛然湧上的困惑：如果一切在傷痛之下都是不真實的，那麼為何他此刻還能聞到那股充斥於鼻腔中的腥味？  
  
　　從左肩傷口緩緩流下的鮮血仍未停息。在光影與喘息間，被窗外的亮點悄聲帶走所有形體。  
  
　　而後，在那令人窒息的啃咬終於結束時，他才總算聽見自己啞著嗓子，低聲喊出那兩個自始便浸於殷紅中的音節。  
  
　　Fin.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  現在回想起來，當初會萌上這一對的起因大概是(1)米利安髮型很像小十郎+(2)羅索這名字很可愛  
> 是的沒錯我就是這麼膚淺 <\--


End file.
